TDROTI Playa De losers
by Hellflores
Summary: Inspired by TDI Episode 22, Chris decided to head off to the Playa De Loser resort and check up on the 8 eliminated competitors from Season 4. They will discuss how they felt about the show, about their elimination and their opinions about the final five competitors. Takes place after Mike is eliminated from the show. This will be a two chapter fic, enjoy the fic. Rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! This here new fanfic here was an idea I had in my mind for a very long time, but I never got to it because of other stuff (school mainly). But then, Cody helped me with the idea and gave me some good info for the fic. So, I will say that my pal, Cody Lakes aka CLakes is part of his fic with me. Anyway, this fic is very similar to the TDI Episode 22, Haute Camp-Ture, but instead of the 1st gen contenders, it'll have the eliminated 2nd gen competitors instead. This will take place about a few days since Mike was voted off. I will also say that I may also add a chapter where it takes place after Zoey is voted off. I hope you all will enjoy this fic. **

**This is rated T for good measure, enjoy the fic :)**

The scene shows Camp Wawanakwa, where the fourth season of the hit reality tv show series, Total Drama is being hosted at. The host of the show, Chris Mclean, walked up to the docks of the camp and said to the camera, "Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Island, throughout the season, we witness some insane stuff happening up to the final five, and today, I decided to give our final five competitors a well deserve break for now..." Soon the scene shows the final five doing their own thing, Scott was craving some wood with his shark tooth that he took from Fang, Jo and Lightning were racing each other around the camp, Cameron was looking at a few mutant creature from a far so he could be safe and Zoey was just sitting by the cabins, looking at the necklace Mike gave her before he was catapulted from the island. "Yes siree, these are our final five campers, all closer to winning one million dollars, but while they go relaxing... I'll be doing the same with their fellow eliminated campers! That's right, it's a reunion from the old episode of the very first season of Total Drama, folks, your host with the most is going to Playa De Losers!" Chris hopped onto a jet ski and said, "And you're all coming too, here on... Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" Chris soon drove on the jet ski and headed to Playa De Loser.

**Intro Played **

The scene soon showed the Playa De Loser resort as Chris soon arrived the it, "Welcome back to Playa De Losers, the same resort where every single eliminated competitor will go once, they took either the Dock of Shame or in this season, the Hurl of Shame! Here where our 8 eliminated competitors rest and relax while they wait for the final two finale of this season!" Soon the scene shows every eliminated campers doing their own thing, B was relaxing by while a robot he created gave him a drink, Dakota who was still a mutant, sat by the pool while Sam sat on her lap and played his gameguy, Anne Maria was laying on a beach chair, getting a sun tan while she also sprayed her hair, Brick was by the pool, doing push-ups and sits-ups so he could stay in shape, Staci, Dawn and Mike were sitting by the pool juice bar, drinking a smoothie while they relax. Staci was still bald with some hair left but wore a sunhat to hide it. 'It kinda sad we all got booted off from the game, but this place is pretty nice, am I right?' Mike and Dawn both nodded while sipping on their drinks. 'You know, my great great great great grandfather Stanley invited juice bar, before that people just drank tap water at their tables.' Mike and Dawn sighed in disappointed, sadden because Staci was quiet until now.

"Staci, no offense but could you not speak about your family, we're just trying to relax, okay?" Mike said to the blabber mouth, making her sigh and nod to the tan MPD boy as she soon drank her smoothie. 'But I have to agree, this place is by far incredible! There's a pool, an all you can eat buffet, a gym room, this juice bar... honestly, getting voted off was the best thing to ever happen to us... well to me it's a close second but I won't say why." Mike smiled and drink the rest of his smoothie until Dawn spoke, 'We know that meeting Zoey and her accepting you for who you really are is the best thing to ever happen to you, Michael.' Mike's face blushed very badly, making him almost drop his drink as Dawn smiles a bit as she soon spoke to the boy, 'Mike, I know about your secret, I knew about your Multiple Personality Disorder before you told everyone the truth.' Mike looked shocked while Staci decided to leave them alone and maybe chat with the other eliminated contestants. Before Mike would ask her how she knew, she quickly continued on,

"If you want to know how I know... I can see it through your aura, it's a mix of different colors and I senses more than one aura inside of you. I felt how she makes you feel... and I think it's best I don't say too much about it." Mike blushed even more while Dawn giggled at the boy's nervousness. "I did try to tell her that you liked her very much during the water-skiing challenge when she was feeling... very down about what happened with you and Anne Maria." Mike soon felt very upset and said, 'You mean Vito and Anne Maria... yeah, I know. It was my own fault because I was making things worse with my lies about being an actor, I only made Zoey more distance from me... I should have been more honest with her earlier.' Dawn patted Mike's shoulder until they soon heard Anne Maria from a far. 'Oh, Vito! I'm done tanning!" Hearing that, Mike quickly left his seat, dived into the pool, exiting out of it as he made a run for it. Anne Maria soon arrived and looked at Dawn, "If you're looking for Mike or to your eyes, Vito, I believe he went to the gym, try in there." Anne Maria nodded and flee to the gym while Mike was actually hiding inside a bush. Scene changed to Sam and Dakota aka Dakotazoid, as the gamer spoke while he was still too focus on his gameguy.

"Hey there, yeah, getting kicked off from the show is kinda lame. But hey, at least I survived long enough than I hoped for. Besides, I still won something way better than some million dollar prize." This made Sam look at his mutated girlfriend and said, "And that's winning the heart of this sweet damsel here." Dakota giggled while she blushed a bit, "And yes, I still like her a lot even after she became a mutant. Besides, if you don't even know... Dakota got a call from this sweet promoter, he wants Dakota to fight in a ring." Dakota soon spoke, 'Dakota fight other big men and will win! For Sam.' Dakota kissed Sam on the cheek, making him blush while he giggled nervously. Scene once again changed to Brick, who was now resting by the pool as he soon spoke.

"Hello, fellow viewers, Brick McArthur here. Yes, I may have lost the game, but it was a great honor and an experience to compete and partaken in this event. Yes, I know I was kicked off because I helped the other team, but you all know they were my teammates before I switched to the Toxic Rats." A flashback showed Brick saving Mike, Zoey and Cameron from the giant mutant gopher while he kept going, "It was my code, never leave a man behind." Brick soon remembered a flashback of Mike, Zoey and Cameron saluting to him before he was catapulted with Anne Maria. "Even though they know I was in the other team; Mike, Zoey and Cameron knew no matter what, I'll always be a Mutant Maggot member." Brick smiled proudly as the scene then changed to Anne Maria, who was looking for Mike still.

"Vito... where are you?" Anne Maria called for Vito until she noticed the cameramen, "What? You want me to tell you how I felt about getting booted off? Look, first of all, I quit the game because of that huge diamond the weird freaky guy from the old cast gave me." Flashback showed Anne Maria holding the fake diamond up high while she kept going, "However, when I learned that it wasn't a real diamond... I tried to change my flipping mind, but Chris just had to catapult me and Brick off the island! So yeah, I am annoyed and pissed about losing at a shot at a million dollars... but honestly, this place is way better than that toxic wasted covered dump. Plus, Vito is finally here and since Little Miss Goody Goody Two Shoe is still at the island... Vito is mine for the taking!" Anne Maria ran off while Mike popped his head out from a tree, sighing in relief. 'Thank god...' Mike soon noticed the cameramen as they wanted to know about how Mike feels about his elimination and his opinion about his time.

"Oh yeah there... Okay look, it's sucks I got eliminated because Scott won the challenge and choose me to get the boot. But honestly, I don't mind it because I did a lot of things no person with a disability has ever done before at all." A flashback of Mike's time in the island was shown, "I mean I finally gain some friends, I'm more glad that I finally have full control of my alters. They all agree to give me some space and let me be out more offend and I agree to let them out when they need some time out in the world. But... I'm happier and even thrilled that... Zoey accepted me, and I won her heart. Sure, my alters almost messed my chances with her... but now she knows... and she still wants us to be together." Mike smiled softly while still hiding from Anne Maria. "Honestly... winning Zoey's heart and gaining her trust is far greater than winning some money." Mike held his heart while he soon dropped into some bushes.

Scene changed to B and Dawn, both chilling by the pool while Dawn held and petted a small squirrel. "Hello again, all. If you must know, I am at peace about losing the game. However..." Dawn gripped her hand into a fist as she said, "I still won't forgive Scott for what he did to me!" A flashback of Scott framing Dawn for stealing everyone's stuff was shown. "He stole everyone stuff and placed them into my bag, framing me and getting me eliminated... and what's worse, he is still causing chaos for others in the game. I just wished I warned everyone before it was too late..." Dawn sighed a bit while the squirrel rubbed it's head against her lap as she calmed down. "However, while I was in the resort, I did help a few creatures stay safe and heal some from minor injuries. Like that squirrel, he had a broken paw until I healed it back to normal." Dawn kissed its head, making it chitter in happiness while B soon was about to speak until Dawn stopped him.

"I know what you're going to say, B. May I speak for you?" B only nodded with a thumbs up as Dawn spoke for B. "B was going to say that he felt disappointed about how he was booted off. Scott framed him by using his own ice craved magnifying glass against our own snow fort and made us think B sabotage us. Plus, he was going to warn us about Scott... until Chris stopped him doing so." B nodded with an upset look until Dawn soon said, "However, while he was here, B made a few inventions that amazed us all, including this robot." B soon pressed a button as a robot butler appeared and gave the two a drink. "Thank you." The robot bowed as he left while B and Dawn drank their fruit beverages. Scene then changed to Staci, who was annoying an intern with her family stories... that aren't real. 'You know my great great great uncle Ash invented the first spa resort, before then people just used mud puddle as their own spa resort. And my great great great great grandpa Jack helped create-' Staci soon stopped when she saw the cameramen and soon said, 'Oh hi there. I know you went to everyone and asked them about their opinion, so I guess it's my turn.'

Staci soon spoke, "Okay, I know it's horrible about being the first person to be booted off, not to mention the first female to get booted off after the first day. But I can understand why everyone did, I wasn't much help because of my family tales. Which is true, you know my great great great great great aunt Molly invented-" However, before she could speak, the scene quickly changed back to Chris, who was relaxing against a beach chair and drinking a fruit drink from one of the intern that work at the resort. 'Now that you all know how the eliminated competitors feel about getting the catapult of shame, I believe it's time to ask them some questions regarding the season and most important the final five competitors.' Chris chuckled and smirked as the scene went to black for commercials.

**Commercial Break **

Scene returned to the resort as Chris was walking around the buffet table as he then spoke to the viewers watching at home. "Welcome back to Playa De Losers, before the break, each competitor who was booted off gave their opinion about their elimination, what they've been doing in the resort and how they feel about it. But now I think it's time to ask them some very serious and juicy questions, hehehe. Let's go." Scene flashed to the juice bar as Brick, Dawn, Sam, Dakota and Mike were all relaxing until Chris showed up, making a few look unease yet Dakota growl at Chris. 'CHRIS!' Dakota looked very hostel until Sam stopped her and said calmly, 'Wait, Dakota! Don't eat Chris... he won't hurt you, okay? Just... relax, for me?' Dakota glared at the host but then soften a bit and said, 'Okay, Sam.' Dakota sat down as Chris soon asked the competitors a few questions. "Former Season 4 contenders, since you've been voted off, I want to ask you all some questions, if you wouldn't mind." The cast only nodded while Mike overheard Anne Maria and quickly hid underwater. 'Vito! Where the heck are you! If you come out, I'll give you some more sugar!' Anne Maria walked away while Mike returned to air, gasping for air.

"She is very despite!" Mike soon heard Vito begging him to release him until Mike said, "No, Vito! I ain't letting you out at all, not even just to hug or kiss Anne Maria!" Chris grinned and soon said, 'Former campers, I like to ask, now that Mike's secret is out, how do you feel about him having MPD?' Mike grunted and glared at the host as he said, "Really!? You want to ask a question about me?!" Chris chuckled until Dakota stopped him by growling at him as she soon said, 'Dakota think Mike is still Mike. He may a lot of people in his head but that doesn't mean he different.' Sam nodded and said, 'Yeah, Mike still the same Mike we all know since the very beginning.'

"I agree! Even with Mike's personalities, he's still a loyal solider and fellow teammate." Mike smiled at Brick while he sat back up on the pool side as Dawn soon spoke, 'I actually knew about Mike's disorder since day 1, because you know I can see all of his alters auras in one body. But I still believe he is a sweet and kind person to know as a friend.' Mike smiled even more and was even sheading a few tears, 'Aww... guys, thanks. That means a lot.' Chris looked a bit unease because of the lovey dovey friendship until Sam said, 'By the way... why did you keep your disorder a secret?' The four of them looked at the boy as he soon decided to tell them why, 'Alright... I'll tell you guys why I kept it a secret.' Mike relax and soon spoke, 'The main reason why I kept my MPD a secret was because throughout my life, ever since I gain Multiple Personalities, every single kid and adult just shun me and think I was a huge freak and looney head.' Chris was grinning while the others gasped in shock.

"Bullies would pick on me, insult me, beat me up... and what's worse, nobody would help me out at all! Not even a teacher or the principal would help me!" Brick then said, 'That's just horrible! Nobody would defend you when you're in need of help! That's just dishonors my own code!' Mike sighed and nodded until he said, "The only people who helped me was my mother and my step dad."

"Step father? What happened to your real dad?" Chris got close to Mike while he soon remembers a very bad memory that made him grab Chris by his shirt and said, 'McLean! Never... ask about him at all! If you even try to ask me something about that... horrible sick bastard who was once my own father, I swear to god... I will hurt you...' Chris looked very terrified and nodded as Mike let go of his shirt. 'Look, I won't say anything about him... it's too personal, okay?' The others all nodded while Anne Maria saw Mike, 'VITO!' Mike widen his eyes in fear and said, 'DAKOTA! A little help please!' Dakota nodded, grabbed Mike and place him on top of a tree while he sat on a branch. Anne Maria soon arrived and saw Mike on a tree, 'Vito, get down there! Come on, give mama some sugar already!' The others looked a bit unease while Mike said, 'Anne Maria, Vito isn't here right now... so can you please wait... for until... after the season, hehehe.'

"No way! I'm getting Vito out and nobody stopping me!" Chris soon cleared his voice while everyone stopped and looked at him. 'If I may... can I continue with the questions?' The eliminated competitors only nodded while Staci passed by, talking to an intern still. 'Okay then, here another question, what would you have all done differently to prevent yourself from getting eliminated?' Everyone looked at one another as each one of them took turns and said what they wanted to say.

"I should have made sure my bag was safe from Scott and warned everyone of what he was!" Dawn said while looking very annoyed as Brick went next, 'I don't want to change anything at all. I left with my honor and my code and I am happy about that very greatly.' Mike smiled a bit and said, 'Yeah... you saved me, Zoey and Cameron! We own you a lot, Brick, so thanks again!' The two nodded at one another while Sam was next, 'Maybe I should of focus more on the challenge and less on my gameguy plus... maybe saved Lindsay before the Maggots did. However, I still won Dakota's heart.' Sam kissed his mutant girlfriend on the cheek, making her smile and blush a bit. 'Aww, thank you Sam. Dakota feel like she should have been more focus on game so she could stay and get more famous.' The others chuckled a bit while Chris rolled his eyes and looked at Anne Maria.

"What about you, Helmet Hair?" Anne Maria glared at the host and said, 'Maybe I should have not quitted and stay but you quickly let me and told me about the fake diamond too late!' Chris laughed while Mike soon said, 'I should of... maybe... stop Scott from getting his mark on the third landmark! If I would have stopped him, I would have won and voted him off! That dirt farm rat caused me a chance at a million dollars and also nearly ended my chance with Zoey!' Anne Maria soon said, "You know I'm still here, Vito!" Mike shouted back, 'Vito's not coming out, Anne Maria!' Anne Maria only snickered while Chris soon grinned and then asked them another question. 'You know, I want to know... how do you feel about the final five competitors that are still in the game?' This made all of them rant at a few of them as Mike was first,

"How do we think?! I think Scott should have been eliminated during the last team challenge! That rat caused his own team to lose on purpose just to lower the maggots' guard down! Then he did the same when he switched to the Maggots side!" A flashback showed all of Scott's evil deeds while Mike kept going, "He framed B for making his team lose on purpose, he shot one of the seagulls at Sam that caused them the challenge, framed Dawn of stealing our stuff when it was him all along, and worst of all, he tried to make Zoey have doubt on me and Cameron, trying to make her think she couldn't trust us at all!" Mike was breathing deeply while the other nodded however, everyone but Dawn and Mike looked disappointed, 'He's right, we thought Dawn took our stuff... we're sorry Dawn.' Brick said for everyone as she soon replied back, 'I accept all of your apologizes... however, I still feel disgusted that he is still in the game!'

"I know! I mean he was so mean, and rude to everyone!" Anne Maria said while Sam kept going, 'He slapped me during the night challenge plus he wanted us to get capture on purpose!' Brick then spoke with disgust about the dirt boy. 'That man tried to frame me but frame Dawn instead and we believed him... I feel horrible that I was tricked by that evil rat!' Dakota then spoke, 'He made Zoey vote me off... but... she still did it on purpose... still hurt Dakota.' Mike soon decided to explain it to Dakota, 'Dakota, Zoey didn't mean to vote you off, she had no choice. Scott told her he had the immunity idol so she couldn't vote for him. She can only pick me, you or Cameron... and plus... you should understand that your mutation was harming her in a way, no offense.' Mike defended himself with a small branch however, Dakota only said, 'Me know... me know Zoey no wanted to hurt Dakota... but Dakota wished she still want to be my friend.' Soon enough, Chris cleared his voice as he then said,

"Speaking of Little Miss Only Child herself, why don't you tell the viewers how you all feel about Zoey?" Everyone but Anne Maria smiled a bit while Mike was blushing like a strawberry. 'Honestly, even though she looks all innocent and sweet, she had a heart of a true solider!' Brick said as a flashback shows of Zoey and her moments. 'She did defend herself against those two beavers, very smart of her.' However, Anne Maria disagree, 'Hello! Don't you remember she was the first one to get capture by that Izzy gal? Plus, she wasn't looking where she was driving and crashed our boat, not to mention ruined my tan and stood on top of the air pump, she nearly killed Jo!' That's when Dawn stepped in and defended the red hair gal. 'That is true, however, she is still a kind person, who wanted to make some friends... though no offense to her but she is a bit naïve since she didn't believe me about Mike's problem, and believed that Scott was the only one she could trust.'

"That is true, but she is still a nice gal. I mean she did comfort Dakota when she started mutating, right Sweetie?" Sam said while Dakota nodded a bit until everyone then turned to Mike, who was blushing and smiling. 'Michael... we all know how you feel about Zoey?' Dawn said with a playful smirk as Mike soon said, 'Okay, yes it's true. By far, Zoey is one of the most amazing girls I have ever met in my whole life! I mean we like waffles, action movies, we got along very well... plus... when she learned about my disorder... she understood and respected me. She didn't regret me nor insulted me at all.' Mike smiled when he remembers the moment, he and Zoey finally became a couple. 'By far... she's special to me. And if I'm called insane for saying this... I think I'm in love with her.' Mike's was love stuck as he almost fell until Dakota caught him and placed the tan teen besides Brick and Dawn.

"Aww!" Dawn and Dakota awed at Mike's true feelings for Zoey while Sam chuckled and Brick playfully ruffled Mike's hair as he said, "It was very obvious to us all, you lover boy!" Mike laughed while Anne Maria looked not convinced, 'Please! You're only saying that because she isn't here... I know for a fact that Vito and I are made for each other.' Mike grunted in annoyance until his mouth spoke in Vito's voice. 'Damn right, babe! And once I'm out! You and I are bailing this place!' Mike covered his mouth after what Vito said through Mike's body. 'I knew it!' Mike walked away from Anne Maria and hid behind Brick while Chris soon said, 'Okay then, now that she's done. What about Jo?'

Everyone looked at one another and said, "She's a huge pain in the back!" Mike spoke first, 'Jo acts like she's the boss of us plus during the night challenge, she threatened us to get the key from that monster tree! And even worse, she let Zoey get capture, I was the only one trying to find and save her! Until... Vito popped out.' Anne Maria chuckled while Brick spoke, 'She may be rude and cruel, but she has my respect for being a tough lady... but she still dishonors my code, never leave a man behind! Plus, she was a huge jerk to me... even called me Soggy Pants.' Brick blushed with embarrassment as Dawn soon spoke, 'Jo is someone I do not want to get near at all... not one bit at all. I have nothing else more to say about her.' Sam soon went next

"Honestly, she is by far the most meanest girl I have ever since... but she is kinda tough. But not as tough as my Dakota." Dakota chuckled while Anne Maria spoke, 'She think she's all high and mighty and thinks she's better than us. But I know she is nothing but some tomboy who got no life at all.' Chris was loving the drama until he soon said, 'The drama over here is on fire, but what else will the eliminated competitors say... find out after the break.' The screen soon went for commercial break once more.

**Commercial Break**

"Welcome back to Playa De Loser, during the break, the eliminated contenders all left to get some food from the all you can eat buffet table. But now, let's continue where we left off, shall we?" Chris smirk as the screen changed to all 8 eliminated competitors, eating their food of their choice from the all you can eat buffet. So far, everyone was enjoying the food until Chris returned, making everyone groan a bit. 'What now McLean?' Anne Maria said while eating some lasagna from her plate. "Well, you all didn't finish my question from before, what was your own thoughts about the final five. You all already split your beans about the rat; Scott, Little Miss Only Child; Zoey, and The Tomboy boss, Jo. Let's finish off by you all talking about the last two competitors, Lightning and Cameron.' The remaining 8 competitors looked unsure but decided to just talk. "Let's start with Lightning, what you think about him?" Brick went first, 'The guy is strong, but he seriously lacks brains. I mean, sure he has the brawns, but he doesn't have that much intelligent. He even thought Jo was a girl since the very beginning.' The cast all chuckled while Dawn continued for Brick, 'Not to mention, he only cares about himself and winning. Sure, it's a competition but seriously, he needs to relax.'

"Plus, he is pretty rude and selfish. He pushed me off from the pump because he thought I was going to slow, hello! I don't have that much stamina!" Dakota continued on for Sam, 'Lightning has big ego, he only cares for Lightning. And he says his name too much, annoys Dakota really bad.' Mike soon spoke about the jock, 'I know he wasn't a part of my team, but he was pretty mean. I mean during the climbing challenge, he made me, Zoey and Cameron fall out by tripping on some rocks. Also, he thinks he's going to win the show but what did he do that helped him in any challenges? If he does win, I would kiss Anne Maria.' Anne Maria soon said, 'REALLY!?' Mike look worried and said, 'Maybe Vito would...' Mike quickly back away from the Jersey shore reject as she soon said, 'Well, if I'm being honest. He's kinda hot and pretty strong. But if he and I were on the same team, maybe I might date him... but why would I do that, I got me Vito.' Mike gulped in worried as Chris soon said, 'Okay then... all that is left is bubble boy himself.'

"Cameron is by far the best friend anybody could ask for!" Mike said with a smile, "I mean he helped me stay in control and helped me try to win Zoey's heart. For someone who was in a bubble, he is super intelligent and an awesome guy to have as a pal." Mike smiled brightly while Dawn spoke next, 'Cameron is a sweet boy, with so much knowledge and he is such a kind boy that is so full of wonders of the world around him. Though, I am surprise he made it this far.' Brick went next, 'Cameron is a brave solider, he may not have brawn, but nothing is more powerful than his brain. He does whatever he needs to do to survive and he is a nice boy to have as a friend.'

"Sure, bubble boy is kinda weak, but... he is a sweet kid once you get to know him better." Anne Maria smiled a bit while Sam went next, 'Kid is kinda cool and a nice guy plus you guys are right, he is one smart dude, hehehe cool.' Dakota went on next, 'Cameron is nice and like you said, very smart. Maybe he might help Dakota turn back to normal... if Sam is okay with that?' Sam soon replied back, 'I would be happy if you were a mutant or a pretty girl, I like you for what's inside of you.' Dakota awed and kissed his cheek. Dawn awed back while Mike smiled for the gamer. Chris rolled his eyes and soon looked at B and Staci, 'Hey blabber mouth and silent B, don't you like to say something about the final five?' Staci only said, 'Sorry, I don't have much to say.' B only did was zip his lip. Chris sighed and looked at the other 6 and said,

"Okay then... now that that question is gone. Here another one, who would you rather have to win the million dollar prize? And you can't say yourself, you need to pick someone from the final five." Brick went first, 'By all honesty, I say that either Zoey or Cameron deserves to win that million dollars. They both are more deserving than Scott, Lightning and Jo.' Dawn nodded and said, 'I say that Zoey is deserving to win the whole season.' Sam was up next, 'I always root for the underdog, so I pick Cameron.' Dakota was next to speak, 'Dakota pick BuFuFu to win money...' Anne Maria was next, 'Honestly, I don't know but I'm saying that Little Miss Goody Two Shoe doesn't deserve that money, because she tried to take Vito from me.' Mike was now getting pretty annoyed as he was next, 'You guys know who I'm going to say...' Everyone but Anne Maria smirked as Mike soon said with a blush, 'My pick is Zoey... not because I like her a lot. Because... well, she more deserving than anyone I know in the show. I mean, she's sweet, tough, kind hearted and... she a beautiful angel that I can't even stop... thinking about, Hehehehe.' Mike was going all topsy turvy for Zoey that he fell into the pool, making everyone chuckle and laugh while Anne Maria rolled her eyes. Staci only said, 'I don't know who I think is going to win... maybe Lightning, I don't know.' B soon made his robot speak for him, 'Master B said that Cameron is more deserving because us smart guys have to look over for each other.'

"Okay then... we are almost running out of time. So, let's end off the night the same way I did with the original cast members. I want you all to tell me who you want to see be here in Playa De Losers the most." Everyone knew what Chris met as they all went in order of elimination not counting returns. 'Well, honestly, I guess I would pick Jo because she seems kinda mean and not too very nice.' Staci as Dakota was next, 'Me want Scott here because he made Zoey confuse and tried to hurt Dakota's BuFuFu!' Dakota said with rage as B was next to speak. B soon made his robot talk again. 'Master B said that he wishes Scott was here because the rat deserves to lose big time!' B nodded with an annoyed look as Dawn next to speak, 'Scott... he should be here because that evil heartless monster caused so many problems for all of us!' Dawn said with rage and disgust inside her tone.

"I'm with B, Dakota and Dawn; Scott should get booted because that jerk is nothing but trouble!" Sam said with an unpleased look as Brick went next as he soon said, 'I am with the others, the rat, Scott is out! He has dishonored the code of helping his own team by sabotaging both teams! He is a disrespectful solider and deserve to lose big time!' Anne Maria was next as she said, 'Hmmm... let me think-Zoey, duh! Princess Man Stealer has to go, sorry.' Mike was the final one as he sighed and said, 'I... pick... SCOTT! That bastard tried to bring us all down! He is nothing but a back stabbing, sabotaging, challenge thrower, little dirt rat! He deserves as much pain as he dealt us all this entire season!' Everyone who voted for Scott all nodded and agreed with Mike as Chris soon said with a smirk, 'So... one vote for Jo, one vote for Zoey, none for Lightning or Cameron and rest of the votes goes to Scott. So, Scott would be the one you all want to lose the most, right?' Everyone nodded as Chris continued on

"Well, too bad! Because I wasn't going to send off the one with the most votes. You guys thought you were voting someone off, hahahaha! Not this time, hahaha!" Everyone gasped and glared at Chris as he soon said to the cameras. "Well, folks, that's it for this episode. Join us next time as we head back to Camp Wawanakwa and see which one of the final five will be eliminated and sent here with the rest of the losers." Everyone shouted, 'HEY!' while Chris chuckled leaped onto his jet ski, 'See you all next time on Total... Drama... REVENGE OF THE ISLAND!' Chris left while all 8 eliminated competitors looked at the camera and said, 'Bye everyone!' while waving at the fans as the screen went black.

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed this new fic I did. Stay tune for the next chapter plus it may be like those Zoey and Mike reunion fics you may have seen in Fanfiction. But anyway... Review the fic if you like to and I'll see you next time, bye now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back with the next and final chapter for my TDROTI Playa De Loser fanfic. As I mentioned before, this will take place after Zoey is catapulted from the island and from the season. **

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and I also want to once again thank my good pal, Cody Lakes, for helping me with this chapter. **

It was a warm summer night, in the ocean of Wawanakwa, not a sound was even heard. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Except for the sound of a female screaming as she soon dives into the ocean. The female soon swam back up and soon revealed to be Zoey, the final female competitor of Total Drama Revenge of the Island and as of now, the 3rd place competitor in the season. "Lightning... picked me to be eliminated! I can't believe it! My own worst fear came to live!" Zoey said in a paranoid tone, grabbed her wet pigtails tightly. "Cameron wanted to give me the chance at winning but Lightning picked me... he only wanted to get Cameron for what happened in the final four challenge. Poor Cameron... but still... he does have a chance someway." Zoey was soon blinded by a bright light, being shun in front of her. "Ahh, who's there?" Zoey said, covering her face from the light until she soon sees a female intern, rowing a boat towards her.

"Hey, you're one of the competitors?" The female intern asked as Zoey answered with a nod, "Okay then. Get on the boat, Chris ordered me and my other interns to take any eliminated competitors to the resort, where you will stay until the season finale." Zoey soon said, "But... didn't you saw? The finale is about to happen soon.' The female intern sighed and said, "I know but you and the other losers still have to stay at the resort before Chris orders us for you all to go back for the finale, now please get in the boat." Zoey shrugged and got into the boat. The intern soon gave Zoey a warm towel to dry up. 'Can I ask you something? The resort, it's the same one the 1st competitors from Season 1 stayed at?' The intern nodded as Zoey then said, 'So that means every single one of my castmates who got booted are at the resort then? The female sighed once more and nodded, "Yes, even your little crush is there too." Zoey smiled brightly, now knowing she can be with Mike again. 'Thanks...' The intern only did was shrugged as she continued rowing Zoey back to the resort.

Over at the resort, the eliminated 10 competitors were doing their own thing as well as the current two voted off competitors, Jo and Scott. Staci was actually napping since she was tired out from all her talking, much to everyone's relief. Jo was in the weight room, slamming Brick down into a mat. "Ha! That makes 10 wins, Soggy Pants." Jo said with her usual overconfident and showing off attitude while Brick got back up onto his feet and said, 'Again! Right now, I know you are a girl but I won't be beaten again. Come on.' Jo rolled her eyes mockingly and said, "Alright then, 11 wins doesn't sound too bad for me." They soon started wrestling again while near the pool... the sound of Scott screaming for his life was heard.

"GO AWAY!" Scott, who was still in a wheelchair, had bandages around his left arm, chest and legs but was using his right arm to push himself; was fleeing for his life. The scene soon shows Fang, the Mutant shark from the island, chasing him as he grins devilishly as the backstabbing dirtboy. "AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP! C'MON YOU MORONS! HELP!" Scott screamed at everyone who were either beside the pool, juice bar or the buffet table, for some help but they just ignored him. "DAMN IT! Ahhhhhh!" Scott kept screaming in fear and wheeling in fear as Fang continued pursing the injured dirt boy. Dawn looked at B, Sam and Dakotazoid and said to them, 'In my eyes, that is what I call karma. He deserves to be attack by Fang. Not killed but should be injured even worse for everything he has done to us.' The trio nodded with the Aura Whisperer.

Inside a bush, Mike watched Scott getting chased by Fang, making him chuckle a bit. "That's what you get for using me and nearly ruining my chances with Zoey." Mike soon heard Vito screaming inside his head, _'Eyo, don't forget about me getting whacked in the head by that goomba! He dang lied to me about Anne Maria being in that club on top that mountain, yo' _Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah that too. But... I know the intern left to get who was voted off. No disrespect but I do hope it's Zoey. I mean I do want her to win... but seeing her here would make me happy, you know." The alters nodded except for Vito, who still begged Mike to let him out so he can finally get a moment with Anne Maria, who is looking for Mike still. "Vito... for the last time... no. You need to learn that you and Anne Maria won't be a thing at all." Vito growled to himself as he just walked away into his room inside the mind. Mike soon hid his head down, after Anne Maria arrived, still looking for him. 'Vito... c'mon baby, you can't hide forever.' Anne Maria walked away while Mike only sighed in relief.

By the dock, Dawn was sitting leg cross, waiting for the intern to return with whoever was voted off today. Very soon, Dawn felt the aura of a familiar teen, must to her joy yet also surprise. She is here." Soon, the intern as well as Zoey, finally made it to the resort as the intern soon stopped her rowing, resting her arms a bit. 'Here we are... Playa De Losers.' Zoey thanked her as she walked up to the dock and looked at the resort. 'I can't believe I'm actually here... wow!' Zoey smiled brightly, surprise to actually be in the resort where the first gen competitors stayed at. However, Zoey looked to her front and noticed Dawn, waving at her. "Hello Zoey." Zoey smiled a bit and walked up to Dawn, who gladly pulled Zoey into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." Zoey smiled slightly but said, 'Yeah... it's great seeing you too, Dawn.' The Aura Reader and the Indie Chick soon headed to the pool side of the resort, where B was chilling, Sam was playing his gameguy and Dakotazoid was just relaxing with her feet in the water.

"Dakota wonder who got voted off." Dakotazoid said in her off language since she is still a mutant until her question was answered when Dawn called out for the others. 'Everyone, looks who here with us now.' Dawn stepped aside as Zoey walked up and smiled a bit, waving at the trio. 'Hey there, Sam. Hey, B...' Zoey looked at Dakotazoid who was looking at her in an odd way. "Zoey?" Zoey giggled a bit and nodded, 'Yup. It's nice to see you again, BFF.' Dakotazoid smiled as she picked Zoey up and hugged her. "BUFUFU! You're here!" Dakotazoid hugged Zoey happily, not hugging her too tight while the red haired Indie Chick only giggled and said, 'Yeah I am, it's so good to see you again, BFF.' Zoey smiled happily as Dakotazoid placed her down. 'Hey there, Zoey. Good to see you again.' Sam said while still playing his gameguy.

Zoey smiled back while B only did a 'Hello' sign while Zoey did it back, "Nice to see you too, B." Zoey soon heard Scott's screaming as she saw Fang, chasing the injured dirtboy as he saw Zoey and said, 'ZOEY, HEY THERE! LOOK, IF YOU'RE STILL ALL COMMANDO, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE!' Zoey looked a bit surprised by Scott's request and plead but soon looked a bit annoyed and said, "Help you? Hmmm... well first of all, Commando Zoey is not here at the moment and second of all, I ain't helping the guy who tricked me, made me think Mike couldn't be trusted and almost ruined my chances with the guy I like since day 1 of TDROTI. So... sorry, but you're on your own, Rat boy.' Zoey stick her tongue while Scott growled in annoyance as he just kept wheeling himself from the four legged mutant shark. Sam looked up at Zoey and said, 'Commando Zoey?' Dawn, B, Dakota and Sam looked at the Indie Chick as she nervously chuckled and said

"It's a long story and I'll tell you guys later... but... can you guys tell me where Mike is?" The four eliminated campers nodded and pointed at the direction where Mike is. "Thanks." Zoey soon rushed herself to her Mike while Sam shouted, 'And watch out, Anne Maria looking for him too. She still has feelings for Vito!' Zoey nodded and thanked Sam as she went on her search for Mike. Still hiding in the bush, Mike relaxed a bit, feeling that Anne Maria won't find me at all now. 'She's passed this bush a lot of times, she won't be able to find me here at all.' However, Mike's luck ran out as someone pull away the leaves as Mike looked and saw... Anne Maria herself. 'Found you, Vito! Come here!' Anne Maria tried to kiss Mike but the MPD boy leaped over her and made a run for it. 'You can't run and hide forever, Vito Baby. I will find you.' Anne Maria snickered and started running away Mike.

"C'mon Anne Maria! Can't you take no for a simple answer!" Mike shouted as he ran from Anne Maria while Zoey was running to find Mike. 'They said Mike is around here... finally I can see him again.' Zoey smiled a bit, finally glad that she can see her sweetheart again. However, Mike finally got away from the Jersey Shore Reject, sighing in total relief until he bumped into someone who wasn't looking where she was going. The two fell onto the ground, rubbing their head. "Ow... sorry about that. I didn't see you-" Mike tried to apologize until he got a look at who he bumped into, making him go silent in shock. The person he bumped into was none other than Zoey, who was rubbing her head as well from the bump to the head. 'Ow... my bad. I wasn't looking where I saw-' Zoey as well went silent when she saw Mike, who was looking as much surprised as she was. The two quickly stood up as Mike said, "Zoey? Is that...you?" Mike thought he was dreaming so he grabbed Zoey's face and started pressed her cheek, making her blush very badly as she stopped him. 'Mike, stop that. It's really me.' Zoey chuckled a bit while Mike soon started smiling very brightly as he soon grabbed Zoey and lifted her up. "You're here! You're actually here!" Mike and Zoey laughed happily while they soon hugged each other in pure joy. 'Oh Mike! I'm so glad to see you again!'

"Me too, Zoey!" However, their moment was ruined when they heard Anne Maria, calling out for Vito. "Oh crap, I forgot about her!" Mike looked worried while Zoey said, 'Mike, why is Anne Maria calling for Vito?' Zoey had a questionable look as Mike answered back, "Short answer, she's chasing me since she still believes Vito and herself have a chance, but I keep telling her to stop and she won't listen. Look, go back with the others and I'll find you later, okay?" Zoey only did was nod, "Thank you." Mike, in a rush, kissed Zoey on the cheek, making her blush very badly as he soon started running again, trying to hide from Anne Maria. Zoey touched the cheek that Mike kissed and soon just smiled even more, 'He... kissed me on my cheek? Hehehehehe… he still likes me, awesome!' Zoey giggled in affection while Anne Maria passed her, ignoring her rival as she still pursued towards Mike. Zoey returned to her train of thoughts and headed back to the pool where the others were.

By the pool, Jo was now relaxing by on the beach chairs, feeling proud after her few fights with Brick, who was resting his bones that Jo may have broken from their fights. "I will admit defeat, you are one tough lady, Jo." Brick said, in an admitted yet honest tone while Jo only smirked and said, 'Hehehe, no doubt, but... so were you, Brick.' Brick looked surprised by Jo's comment of kindness as she soon returned to her relaxation and restfulness. Soon, Zoey arrived, seeing the others as well as Jo and Brick, 'Hey there, Brick.' Zoey said hello to her former teammate while the cadet looked at the red haired Indie Chick and stood up, "Zoey? You're here? So that means you got eliminated huh?" Zoey sadly nodded but soon said, 'Yeah, but it's fine. At least I made it this far in the game. And I am glad to see you again, teammate.' Zoey happily put her hand up as Brick proudly shook her hand, 'And again, thanks for saving Mike, Cam and I from that Mutant Gopher in the cave.' Brick replied back, "Like I said, never leave a man behind." Jo sighed and said, 'Yeah, but it still cost us the challenge and cost you the chance at the million dollars, Sergeant Soggy Pants.'

Zoey soon enough looked at the jock-ette who was once her teammate and said, "At least he didn't dishonor his code like you did when I was kidnapped during the night challenge." Jo looked at the red haired Indie Chick, stood up and said in an annoyed tone, 'What does that supposed to mean, Little Miss Sorry A lot?' Zoey and Jo glared at one another as Zoey soon said, "Brick was man enough to save me, Mike and Cameron from that mutant gopher, even though he wasn't a Mutant Maggot. But when you and I were still teammates, you told everyone else to forget about me and continue on in the challenge. You know that we lost because all of us Mutant Maggots got webbed by Izzy, and you told Brick ton just go without us. To me, that is what I called a dishonorable move, Tom boy!" Jo looked surprised by Zoey's new attitude as she started chuckling a bit, 'Seems that you grew a backbone, red. But that doesn't mean... you and I are okay with each other.' The two continued to glare until Brick and the others minus Scott, Staci, Mike and Anne Maria stop them.

"Okay, that's enough. You guys shouldn't be fighting at all. Look, we all lost out at the million dollars, but look where we're at now. This place is awesome and it's better than that toxic wasteland of an island we were in." Sam said while Dawn and Dakotazoid pushed Zoey a bit as Brick was holding Jo from the Indie Chick. 'Yeah, whatever...' Jo said as she soon walked back to the gym, making everyone sigh in relief. 'Never knew you knew a backbone in the show, Zoey. I'm impressed.' Brick said while Zoey chuckled a bit and said, 'Well... I had a lot of thinking to do since Mike got out... and well... that was from my commando side.' That's when Sam spoke, "Speaking of that, you said you were going to tell us about your commando side. Can you tell us now?" The others were somewhat eager to know while Zoey quickly said, 'Well... I guess I can tell you guys. But I may have to tell Mike later.' Very soon; Sam, Dakota, Dawn, B and Brick all sat down by the pool while Zoey started to tell them about her commando side, Commando Zoey.

"If you guys did saw what happened during the final four, Chef oversaw the challenge and made me, Cameron and Lightning wear these tracking collars for the challenge. Scott didn't had one since he won the first part of the challenge, but I knew he cheated. Anyway, Chef was chasing after me and I was soon trapped by a cliff. I told Zoey he won but he made sure of that by firing a meatball at me and made me fell down all the way down to the ground." The eliminated campers gasped as Zoey nodded and kept going, "I was sobbing a bit and stood up until I noticed that Mike's necklace broke when I fell from the cliff. The craziness from the show, Mike being gone, his gift that he gave me before he was gone... just made me snap. I had enough and I soon changed into a revenge filled, power hungry, animal known as commando Zoey. I had traps set up for Chef and even got some payback on Scott." She soon pointed to the dirtboy, who was still being chased by Fang. "I was the reason he was in that wheelchair in the first place." Everyone was amazed yet shocked to hear that from Zoey. 'My god... I can't believe that happened... wow!' Sam said while Dawn soon spoke,

"I indeed am shock that this has happened to you, Zoey. I sense that you were in a lot of pain when you turned to your commando side." Zoey nodded and said, 'Every bad little thing that happened to me during the show made me crazy and filled with revenge... but... during today's challenge, Cameron was being eaten by Chris' giant mutant plant monster and... I had to save him. I turned back to my normal self afterwards... and then... I got voted off. Lightning won the challenge and chose me to get catapulted from the island. Honestly, that was like my worst fear come to life.' Dawn patted Zoey's back as Dakota soon said, 'But at least you survive til final 3, right BuFuFu?' Zoey smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, you're right, Dakota. And... I also... personally I want to say sorry for voting you off. I had no other choice. Scott had the immunity idol and he told me, so I couldn't vote him off. So... I picked you... because I didn't want Mike or Cameron gone, I'm sorry.' Zoey looked down a bit while Dakotazoid picked her up and said, 'It's okay. Dakota understands. But that mean we can be friends?' Zoey nodded a bit and smiled, 'Absolutely!' Zoey hugged Dakotazoid while she did the same but not too tight.

Dakotazoid soon placed Zoey back down as she then spoke with Dawn, "Dawn, I also want to say sorry for calling you weird... since you read auras you know?" Dawn soon said, 'Oh no worries, Zoey. I understand that my ability to read everyone's auras can be a bit odd and creepy but... I do hope that doesn't stop us from being friends, right?' Zoey soon said, "Of course if doesn't. You and I can be friends, we may have been on different teams but that doesn't mean we can't hang out once the show is over." Dawn smiles a bit and hugs Zoey a bit, 'That sounds amazing, Zoey.' Zoey chuckled again as she soon, "Dawn, can I ask you something, when you and I were at the shore during the water skiing challenge... you were saying that you knew about Mike's disorder, right?" Dawn nodded a bit and answered Zoey's question.

"Indeed, I did know about Michael's disorder. I saw all of those colors in his aura, I had to believe that he had more than one personality. And my friend, honestly, it's like a mad house in there. I felt bad for him and I also feel bad about how he always had to handle them all the time." The others nodded while Zoey looked a bit worried, 'Really? Wow... poor Mike. But... I can see he has them under control, right?' Everyone nodded as Dawn said, "Yes, he told us that he now able to control them if they ever take control without him knowing. But... he still sometimes has to deal with it for a bit. But also, the alters he has aren't so bad... well except for Vito." That's when Anne Maria soon arrived, confronting everyone, including her rival. 'Did someone say Vito? Where is he?' Anne Maria shouted at everyone until her eyes soon caught up to Zoey, who looked a bit annoyed to see the Jersey Shore reject. Anne Maria first glared at the Indie Chick before she walks up to her and said

"Well well, if it isn't little miss princess goody goody. I see you're here... means you lost the game. So... you just lost out of a million dollar, loser." Anne Maria smirked mockingly, making the others very annoyed however, Zoey stood up and faced her rival. 'Yeah... I lost. But at least I didn't quit the show after thinking that fake rock was a diamond. You must have felt so dumb when you realized you quit a chance at a million dollars, quitter!' The others look very surprised at Zoey's sudden change while Anne Maria looked at her with a glare and said, "HEY! I didn't know it was a fake one! If it was real, I bet Vito would be all over me instead of you!" This made Zoey breath throughout her nose in annoyance as she argued back, 'First of all, his name is Mike. Not Vito, Mike! You and everyone should already know that he has a disorder... so Vito's feelings for you aren't real. So, get that through your giant fake poofy hair!' Zoey pushed Anne Maria, making the Jersey Shore Reject look even more annoyed as she then fired back and pushed Zoey back harder, having Brick from stopping her from falling. "MY HAIR AIN'T FAKE! If you want to know fake, it's your hair, red! I don't think even think that color is even natural!" Zoey growled and shouted back, 'MY HAIR COLOR DOENS'T CONCERN YOU, YOU FAKE TAN HAVING, MAN STEALING BITCH!' Everyone gasped and ooh while Anne Maria gasped in total horror and looked more enraged than ever. "Why you little-"

The scene quickly changed to Mike, who was hiding behind the juice bar, looking up quietly... seeing that Anne Maria isn't nearby at all. "Finally, she's nowhere to be found." Mike leaped over the juice bar and leaped over the pool and onto the resort floor. "Now then, I'm gonna find Zoey and-" Mike soon overheard the sound of Anne Maria and Zoey, fighting and screaming at each other like two mad animals. "Huh?" Mike quickly rushed himself towards the source, seeing everyone looking at Zoey and Anne Maria fighting each other crazily. Zoey had Anne Maria over her, grabbing her by her poof while Anne Maria had her hands on her throat and her hand while trying to push her away from her. 'Let go, you red head bitch!' Anne Maria growled while Zoey screamed back, 'Hell no, you let you!' Mike looked both shocked and worried as he soon rushed over them and pulled them away from each other, getting help from Brick, Sam and Dakota. Anne Maria was held by Brick while Zoey was held by Dakota. "What the heck is going on!?" Mike screamed at them both as Anne Maria quickly said

"Little Miss Goody Two Shoe insulted my hair and my tan! And she thinks you don't like me at all, Vito." Zoey quickly argued back, 'You started it, insulting me and still thinking Mike likes you but you don't get it! He doesn't at all!' Anne Maria tried to claw Zoey but Mike guarded her and said, 'That's enough!' Mike faced Anne Maria and said, 'Listen Anne Maria, I am telling you this only once! I do not like you that way at all! Vito is just one of my alternate personas and his feelings for you aren't real!' Anne Maria didn't believe him and said, "You are just playing hard to-' However, Mike stopped her and continued on, 'No I am not! Listen, Vito's feelings aren't my feelings at all! You need to understand that I don't like you that way, in fact, I don't even like you as a friend at all! Every time you get close to me, you only want to flirt and make out with Vito. But I don't want that to happen at all!' While Mike kept lashing out at Anne Maria, Zoey looked on and felt proud and happy of Mike about finally standing up to Anne Maria.

"Also... you think Zoey is nothing! You are wrong! Zoey is one of the sweetest, kindest, most amazing girls I have ever met! She understands me and respect me for who I really am! Anne Maria, Vito's feelings aren't my feelings. My one and true feelings are for her!" Mike pointed at Zoey while Anne Maria just looked shocked, angry and upset. "I am sorry... but I don't like you at all. So please... just go and leave me alone... now!" Mike said in an annoyed tone while Anne Maria just sigh in total annoyance and said, 'You know what... fine! I am way off your league anyway! You damn freak!' Anne Maria slapped Mike across his face, making Zoey wanting to slap her back but Dakota and Dawn prevented her as Anne Maria walked away. Mike winced a bit, rubbing his slapped face a bit while Zoey soon walked up to him and said, 'You okay?' Mike nodded slowly and said, "Yeah... I'm alright. You okay?" Zoey smiled and soon hugged him tightly, making him blush a bit while everyone else smiled at the two love birds. 'I'm alright now... thanks to you.' Zoey hugged Mike tighter, making her blush even more while he chuckled nervously and rubbed his head.

After Mike's confrontation with Anne Maria, he and Zoey stood by the dock, having some alone time to themselves. "So, Lightning picked you to get catapulted?" Zoey nodded slowly and said, in a disappointed tone, 'Yeah... my worst fear came to life... and I even joked about it in my audition tape. I can't believe it came to life.' Zoey rubbed her hair while Mike held her close for comfort. "Well... I am happy to see you again, Zoey. Honestly, I was hoping to see you again after I got catapulted here. No disrespect, I wanted you to win but... I also wanted to see you sooner than you think." Zoey softly laughed and said, 'It's okay Mike, I happy you missed me though. Just means you do like me, right?' Mike once again chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah... actually Zoey... I overheard the others saying that the necklace that I gave you broke during the final four." Zoey, at first, looked super worried as she said, 'It was an accident! Chef pushed me down a cliff and it broke... I didn't mean to-' Mike quickly stopped her sudden apology and said, "Zoey, it's okay, I'm not upset or mad at you. Besides, since it did break... I actually made a new one for you." Zoey widen her eyes in shock while she then gasped as Mike pulled out a new necklace for Zoey. 'Mike... really? You made me a new one?' Mike nodded with a grin as he handed it to Zoey, who held it close and smiled. 'Thanks... that... means a lot you know. Your first one always reminded me that you were still there with me in a way...' Zoey slowly started to shed a few tears as Mike held her closer and rested his head on top of hers.

"Zoey... look, after this season is over and when Cameron wins. I promise you; you and I are going to have a real first date. And I promise you... I will never treat you differently and I will always be honest with you and-" Zoey soon silenced Mike by pinching his lips as she soon said, 'Mike... calm down. I know you will be there for me. And... I promise you; I will be there for you whenever you need me too, okay?' Mike nodded with a smile as they soon hugged once again. "I really happy you're here, Zoey. I really missed you a lot..." Zoey sighed softly, looked at Mike directly at his face as she said, 'I missed you too, Mike. So very much... quirks and all.' Zoey boop Mike on his nose, making them chuckled a bit while Mike soon cupped Zoey's cheek as she then did the same. The two love birds who were separated for only a few weeks soon started leaning in closer to one another, their faces just inches away as they soon were about to share their very first kiss...when the scene changed to Scott, who was still being chased by Fang.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP, ALREADY!? LEAVE ME AL-" Fang soon caught up to the devious dirtboy as he grabbed Scott's wheelchair and pulled it away, causing Scott to be thrown from his chair and onto the ground. "Ah!" Scott shrieked in absolute fear, crawling himself form the Mutant shark as he was soon cornered. "No, no, no!" Scott turned and saw the Mutant four legged shark in front of him, grinning furiously as he chomped his teeth down and walked towards the injured back stabbing antagonist. Scott looked in deep fear, gasping and trembling as Fang soon launched himself onto him as his screams of pain was heard throughout the resort.

**Done and done! This fic is now finished and complete. I hoped you all enjoyed this fic of mine. I will update my other fics and will post new ones very soon. Until then, see you all next time. Bye for now :)**


End file.
